Back To Titanic
by NZFandomPrincess96
Summary: When stars of the 1997 hit Titanic travel on Titanic 2, they have no idea that they will fall back through time, and become passengers on the doomed liner.
1. Chapter 1

It All Starts In Australia

 **AN: This story is a new one, although the idea has been used before. The cast of Titanic getting on a ship and then finding themselves on the actual** ** _Titanic._** **However, this one is going to different as they will actually be getting on** ** _Titanic II,_** **the ship currently being built in China, all thanks to an Australian bloke by the name of Clive Palmer. I wouldn't mind getting onboard it one day, to be honest.**

 **SJS**

Kate, Leo, and Alexandrea all shook their heads in dismay as the familiar crumbling of the _Titanic_ hitting the iceberg reached their ears. It was 31 years since they had even come close to experiencing something like this, but it was still as scary as it was familiar. _History,_ according to New Zealand band Split Enz, _never repeats._

The stars of the 1997 film _Titanic_ had never expected that that part of their lives would also become a part of their history. James Cameron, the director, had asked them, along with a number of other co-stars, to be the first passengers aboard the _Titanic II,_ and they had all been for it. The new ship was constructed in a much safer manner than the original, and there were many precautions taken to ensure that what had happened to the original in April 1912 wouldn't happen again to such a dangerous extent.

These days, there were to be enough places on lifeboats for all passengers, and men, women, and children could all board together with no fear of being left behind on a sinking ship. Also, there was to be 24-hour communications with ships in the area, and an organization known as the International Ice Patrol was created after the _Titanic's_ demise to inform ships of icebergs in the areas of Europe, The United States, and Canada.

As the three _Titanic_ stars wonder what on earth they were going to do, the door to Kate and Leo's first-class stateroom bursts open and four other co-stars join them. Unlike Leo, Kate, Alexandrea, Billy, and Francis, all of whom had portrayed fictitious characters for the movie's storyline, Ewan and Victor had respectively portrayed the _Titanic's_ First Officer William McMaster Murdoch, and _Titanic's_ shipbuilder, Thomas Andrews, both of whom had been considered brave men who had worked valiantly until the end.

"What on earth are we going to do now?" Kate asked, worry evident in her tone, and for good reason. It wasn't as if James Cameron could suddenly yell out "Cut!" and then everybody went off to lunch.

"We could either get into lifeboats, or we could hope that, despite it being real, is simply inside our heads," Victor pointed out.

Ewan chuckled darkly. "I don't think I'll be getting into a lifeboat anytime soon," He said, causing Kate to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't the real William Murdoch meant to be on duty?"

"Aye," he told her, wondering what her point was.

"Then surely you'd be able to get on a lifeboat?" She inquired.

"I seriously doubt it. Women and children first, remember?"

As he said this, the door to their living room was flung open by a very harassed-looking steward. He gasped out in stunned horror when he discovered Ewan and Victor amongst the others.

"What the blazes is going on!?" He cried out, causing everyone to look up at him.

To the others, there was nothing wrong with Ewan and Victor being in the same room with them , but to the steward, it looked as if the First Officer and the Shipbuilder were there for some odd reason.

Understanding the poor man's shock, Ewan gives the man a calm smile.

"I'm not your First Officer, even though I look remarkably like him."

"I see. Do you know how to row a lifeboat, Sir?" The Steward inquired, and he nodded, before calling, "Dress warmly and put on your life belts," as he left.

The passengers all looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"So, how are we to get out of 1912?" Victor wondered, and they all shrugged, wondering how they had managed to get from the _Titanic 2,_ to the original.

 **AN: What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Liverpool

 **AN: Thanks to the five people who reviewed my story. I will probably use most of the characters in Titanic in my story, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Walking around as conspicuously as was humanly possible around Liverpool's John Lennon International Airport, Ewan Stewart, first name Andrew, and the son of the late Andy Stewart, smiled in anticipation of the journey from Liverpool to New York. It was the same route that Titanic had taken, but had never reached her destination, due to poor building and a massive iceberg.

In 1997, he had been fortunate enough to portray the role of the dashing, and brave, First Officer William McMaster Murdoch.

Such a role had made him better known, even if he had been in lots of other things such as "Only Fools and Horses," "River City," "Much Ado About Nothing" (the stage version), "All Quiet on the Western Front," and "Valhalla Rising," along with a host of other TV series and movies.

However, one place that really wasn't overly fond of his portrayal of Titanic's First Officer was Dalbeatie in Scotland, the birthplace of the real man.  
The reason for this was because the First Officer would never have murdered someone in cold blood, as they saw depicted in the film. 20th Century Fox, the company who had made the movie, gave them 5000 pounds as an apology, but they all believed that Ewan had portrayed him as a man who was brave and saved the lives of 75% of the survivors, including men.

As he stood away from the milling crowds, he casually made his way towards the Arrivals Lounge, looking out for any of the others, including the director, James Cameron. He hadn't been standing there for long when someone poked him lightly in the shoulder.

Ewan jumped , taken off guard, and then spun around in a half circle, his eyes narrowed.

However, they widened with delight and the scowl that he had been wearing vanished, and he grinned broadly at the blonde haired woman standing there, her blue eyes dancing and her lips were spread apart in a massive grin.

"Hello, Kate," he crowed, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She fell into his embrace and just smiled.

"Hello, Andrew," she said happily. Ewan smiled to himself; she was one of the few people to call him by his actual first name, and when he asked her why she did that, she simply said, "Because the name "Andrew" suits you better."

"How have you been? " She asked him now.

"Busy with River City, and ready for a holiday, " he told her.

"I love that show," came a cheerful masculine voice from behind them, and both actors turned to see Leonardo DiCaprio, his hair dyed blonde.

"Leo!" Kate cried jovially, flinging her arms around him.

Astoundingly enough, no one had come up to bother them, which suited the three of them down to the ground.

"This trip on _Titanic 2_ will be amazing, " Ewan said cheerfully, wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulders.

Suddenly, there is a shout from behind them. "What makes you think you can put your hands on my finance, Officer Murdoch? " A familiar voice demanded.

The Scottish actor and Kate jumped apart, laughing. Standing behind them, with a grin on his face and wearing a top hat, was Billy Zane AKA Caledon Hockley, a famous and fictitious American street tycoon, and an overall bastard.

"Hi Billy," Leonardo said, shaking his hand.

Billy pretended to do a double take, and exclaimed, "Dawson! Why, it's incredible. You could almost pass for a gentleman."

"Almost, " he responded.

"I love this little banter, but don't we need to head away soon?" Kate asked, grinning.

"Kate's right. Now, are we expecting anyone else to come? " Leo asked.

However, he was interrupted by his phone ringing, the theme of "Only Fools and Horses. " Ewan lifted an eyebrow, and asked, "Really, Leo? That was long before I did Titanic ."

Leo ignored him as he answered. "Leo Dawson speaking. "

A laugh came to him. "Leo _Dawson_ , really? " asked a rather amused James Cameron.

"Hello, Jim," Leo says, before asking, "Are we expecting anyone else?"

"Well, some of the cast are here with me at the dock, but who's with you?"

"Me, Kate, Billy, and Ewan, and no one's bothered us yet, which is nice," Leo said.

"I see. Well, you're only waiting for three others; Francis, Alex, and Victor."

"Alex?" Leo asks, trying to remember who Alex was.

"Alexandrea Owens. You know, 'You're still my best girl, Cora,'" Jim explains, and Leo smiles.

"Alright. See you shortly," he said, before hanging up.

As he turned to face the others, he was suddenly attacked by a bushy, brown thing, which wrapped around its arms around his middle.

Pulling away, Leo realised that the thing that attacked him was a woman in her late twenties, but who still had a child-like quality about her.

"You're still my best girl, Cora," he told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack," she said, before waving at a man and a woman making their way towards them; Victor Garber AKA Thomas Andrews, and Francis Fischer AKA Ruth DeWitt-Bukater.

More hugs were exchanged, before Victor suggested that they should be making their way out of the airport, and towards Southampton's dock.

Taking a ride in an airport shuttle bus, seeing as it had enough seats for them all, had tinted windows, and was inconspicuous, was a fantastic idea.

As they took in the sights of Liverpool, Kate glanced towards their shuttle bus driver, and realised just how familiar he was.

"Jason Barry?" She asked, amused.

The Irish actor nodded at them in his mirror, grinning broadly. "Took ye long enough," He said, his thick Irish accent coming out strongly.

Ewan and Victor exchanged a look. The three of them, as well as Leo and Alex, had portrayed characters who had lost their lives in _Titanic's_ sinking.

Arriving at the dock, they were amazed to see their fellow co-stars looking like passengers of the doomed liner, dressed in the clothing of 1912. Kathy Bates, Suzi (James' wife and the actress who portrayed Rose's granddaughter, Lizzie), and James himself, saw them arrive and went over to say hello.

Shaking hands with everyone, their attention was soon grabbed by the arrival of the _Titanic 2._ Everyone, whether or not they had been in the film, went so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

The _Titanic 2,_ with a few differences, such as the number of lifeboats, was an exact replica of the original ship.

"Wow," everyone breathed silently, not needing to say anymore.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

 **SJS**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken over a year to update this story. I've been busy with other things, including a very recent competition in which I was constantly busy. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **Previously:**

 _The Titanic II, with a few differences, such as the number of lifeboats, was an exact replica of the original._

 _"Wow," everyone breathed silently, not needing to say anymore._

Once everyone had gawped at the beautiful ship for a good number of minutes, they all cheered like mad. The Titanic was back again.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kate asked Leo and kissed him excitedly. He nodded back in delight.

"Yeah, she sure is stunning," he said smiling, and around them, others were exclaiming over the beauty of the ship. James and Suzi were also delighted, and after everyone had finished admiring the ship, the dock officials, decked out in the uniforms of White Star Line, began waving people forward.

Like the original, the Titanic II was going to be leaving Southampton at midday.

Leo and Billy held their arms out to Kate, which she cheerfully took, looking 100 times happier than she had when she had boarded the Titanic. Of course, at the time, Kate had been portraying a first-class passenger who was so miserable with the life that had been forced upon her, that she was contemplating suicide.

But nothing like that was going to happen, and even if there was a massive iceberg in their path, ready to destroy the ship, then they would all be better prepared for it.

Upon entering the interior of the Titanic, Kate stopped and sniffed the air. It smelled of fresh paint, roses (which was probably done on purpose) and everything was beautiful and new.

"May I take your ticket, Miss Winslet?" The man welcoming them on board asked. Kate smiled at him, and handed it over.

"Thank you. You'll like room 27 B, it's one of our nicest," he said with a smile. He had a light Scottish accent, and he introduced himself as First Officer Andrew Fletcher.

"Nice to meet you," Kate said cheerfully, turning slightly, and laughed a little when she saw that Andrew Stewart was behind her.

She then headed off to her stateroom, and it was beautiful. She didn't have to pay for it, either, as James had done that for his stars, or at least had given the others enough to stay in a nice room.

The room in question was done up in the same style as rooms on the original had been, with accents of mahogany, white, and gold, but there was also a modern feel to it, as well. For the summer months, there was a ceiling fan, and also phone charging outlets, but otherwise, it was Edwardian styled and beautiful.

When it came time for the ship to leave the port, everyone made their way out on the decks, and the people on the ground waved to them.

A New York/Italian accent called out, "Good-bye! I'll never forget you!"

Leo and Kate burst out laughing, and turned to see Danny Nucci, the actor who had portrayed Fabrizio.

"Fabri!" Leo called to him, and Danny waved back.

"Hello, Jack!" He said smiling, as they all continued to wave, unaware of the danger that was soon to occur.

 **AN: Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
